1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling an image forming apparatus connected to an external device via an external device interface unit, and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, a software (SW) power button function is applied to models of image forming apparatuses that have been recently produced, so as to prevent unnecessary power consumption of the image forming apparatuses. In other words, when alternating current (AC) power is supplied to an image forming apparatus, a SW power button needs to be pressed so as to normally supply power to the image forming apparatus, and thus, operate the image forming apparatus. Additionally, in a case of an image forming apparatus to which an auto power-off (APO) function is applied, main power of the image forming apparatus may be automatically turned off after a certain period of time.
There are some cases in which a user requests an image forming apparatus to operate by using an external device connected to the image forming apparatus, even though the user does not recognize that the main power of the image forming apparatus is in an OFF state.